Gas-burning, linear fireplaces have become very popular as decorative signature pieces in homes, buildings, and the like. Large linear fireplaces are typically custom-built or semi-custom-built for a designated space. Large custom linear fireplaces are often very expensive to build and to install. The large custom linear fireplaces are usually fully built off-site, and installation of the fireplaces often requires partial removal of walls or other building structures to allow the fireplaces to be moved as a single unit to the installation site and into position for installation in the designated room. This fireplace installation process can be extremely expensive, time-consuming, and labor-intensive.
Conventional linear fireplace assemblies are also constructed in a manner that, during operation of the fireplace, the external surfaces of the fireplace can reach temperatures that far exceed 172° F. As a result, the installation requirements for the linear fireplaces prohibit the use of combustible building materials against or immediately adjacent to the fireplace. This restriction to only non-combustible materials surrounding the fireplace can significantly add to the fireplace installation costs and limit the choice of decorative materials used in the room that houses the linear fireplace.